Graduation
by Cake34
Summary: Yugi and the are finally graduating. I stink at summarys please read and review first storyJust a little bit of romance YugixFaith
1. Chapter 1

**Gradation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!!!**

"Hey yuge you in their Yuge"! Screamed a blonde. "Sorry Joey I been thinking about gradation", answered a tri-colored hair teenager. Gradation was coming up for the seniors of Domino high. "Yeah I know what you mean Yugi; I mean one day you're saving the world the next you're gradating. Told Tristan. "Yugi you know after gradation we'll have to go our serpent ways", Tea told them. "Oh yeah then we're off to College." Answered Yugi. Off to a far corner a girl with light blue eyes with long brown hair and a girl's domino uniform on was staring right at Yugi. "Hey Faith! What are you going to wear to the senior prom?" Asked a girl. "Huh oh I don't know Madison" answered Faith "Look Yugi will never noticed

* * *

you or you better talk to him before gradation!" said Madison. "Your right, I guess", Answered Faith.

The next day Yugi went out eat with his friends. _"maybe I'm a little nervous about this ", Thought Yugi. " I totally nervous! It's not the world although I'm going to miss everybody even Money bags" Thought Joey._ "Hey Yugi How do feel about gradating?" Ask Tristan trying to make speak because nobody talking. "A little nervous Tristan you?" "Me to yuge", Said Tristan. Everybody got quite then Tea Spoke. "Yugi where are you going to College?" Ask Tea. "California, it has a great College there, why? He asks. "Because I'm going to New York to study dancing", She answered. "Great Tea! You got your wish!" answered Joey in an exacting Voice. Tea was going to Miss Yugi because he'll be California and she'll be in New York. "Joey where are you going College?" ask Tea. "I'm going stay here to become a Scientist", he answered. "Cool! Sam wants to be Scientist to", Exclaimed Yugi. The food finally came, Yugi ordered 2 Hamburgers and a coke, Tea got a Steak with mashed potatoes and Sierra mist, Joey and Tristan got pork chops, French fries, applesauce, 2 Coke colas, Chicken pot pie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Graduation part 2**

Cake: Yugi will you do the disclaimer for me please??

Yugi: Why me?!?

Cake: Because I did it last time!

Yugi: Fine Cake does not own Yugioh; if she did we would be doomed

Cake: hey! I would make a few changes!

Joey: Like what?

Cake: When did you get here!

Tea: We been here

Tristan: On with the story!

Cake: Yeah what he said!!!!

* * *

"Why did you guys get all that food?" ask Yugi taking a bite out of 1 of his hamburgers. "Cause we were hungry!" (Wow what a stupid answer) answered Tristan. "Tristan where are you going for collage?" asked Joey. "Maine, I wanna be a forest ranger!" exclaimed Tristan. "Don't use that field guide you had at Duelist kingdom;" Joey Said...

* * *

Flashback! (Not really what happen) 

"I'm hungry," exclaimed Joey. "You're always hungry!" yelled Tea. They were lost at an island (Guess who) no one brought food. "I know!" said Tristan almost yelling. "Yeah!" exclaimed everyone. "We can look thought my trusty field guide!" Yelled Tristan. (Even dumber). "GROUN!" exclaimed everybody.

End Flashback!

* * *

"Ha Ha I know that field guide didn't work but I did some research about nature and how to survive in the wild," said Tristan. "Wow that's first time you didn't go Piczo and added Serenity's pictures on your website!" Said Tea in a sarcastic voice. "You what!" Yelled Joey. Of course the 2 starts fighting. "I'm really going to miss them" thought Yugi. After they ate they all chip in to pay for the meal but Joey and Tristan pay big time because they got the most. When they left the waiter almost cried because he was so happy, they kept so busy and also they paid a huge tip for the meal.

* * *

"Faith what you think, this pink tube dress or the blue one?" asked Madison. "The Pink one, it looks prettier on you," answered Faith. "I like it, I think the blue one looks good on you," said Madison. They paid for the dresses and left the store then the 2 girls went try on shoes. "Madison why did we come the mall?" asked Faith trying on a pair of teal sandals."Because of the senior prom!" Madison almost yelling and trying a pair of pink high-heels with tiny fake rubies on it. Madison only cared about Faith and the senior prom. While Faith cared about getting in a good collage and graduation.

* * *

End 

Cake: Their we go

Yugi: Wow

Cake: thank you for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Graduation part 3!**

**Cake: Joey! Do the disclaimer for me!**

**Joey: Fine! ONCE AGAIN CAKE34 DOSE NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!**

**Cake: you can stop yelling now**

**Joey: whatever!**

**Cake: anyways where's Yugi?**

**Tea: Don't know. And Tristan lost his voice**

**Cake: Ok then**

**Yugi: Wow**

**Cake: Where have you been!**

**Yugi: I don't know**

**(Blah) me talking!**

**

* * *

After hours of shopping for the right shoes, Makeup, Dresses and other junk, Faith and Madison decided to go home for the night.**

**"Lily what is I suppose to do," Faith asked her kitten.**

**Lily was a black kitten with white spots all over her and a pink collar on her neck.**

**"Meow," replied Lily.**

**There was knock on her door**

**"Faith May I come in?" asked the woman.**

**"Yes mom," answered Faith sounding not too happy.**

**"How was shopping with Madison Sweetie?" asked mom.**

**"Pretty good wanna see the dress I got?" asked Faith.**

**"Of Course," answered her mother.**

**She went her shopping bag and got out a teal tube dress and it had sprinkles on it. Then she went to get the teal sandals with tiny beads on them.**

**"Honey it's beautiful, I can't your gradating already, It feel like you're just going into high school but you're a senior now and then off collage," replied her mother. Then she started crying and left.**

**

* * *

"Grandpa I'm home!" said Yugi.**

**"I'm in the living room," Replied Yugi's Grandpa.**

**Grandpa was drinking tea while there was a teenager next to him he had blonde hair and jeans and a t-shirt on the t-shirt it said Devil.**

**"Hi Jake," said Yugi rolling his eyes.**

**"Hi little bro," answered Jake rolling his eyes.**

**"Why are you here?" Asked Yugi**

**"I wanna see you and Sam graduate from High School duh," Answered Jake.**

**"I'm going upstairs to finish my homework," said Yugi.**

**"Ok Then Yugi," replied Yugi's grandpa.**

**Yugi went upstairs to do his homework all he was French, Math and English to do.**

**Back downstairs**

**"Is Yugi okay Grandpa?" asked Jack**

**"He's fine, His just stressed because he almost graduating from High school, You were like that two when you were Yugi's age," answered Grandpa.**

**"oh Okay Night gramps,"**

**"Good night Jake," said Sullivan. **

**Jack went upstairs to check on his little brother, When he got there he saw Yugi asleep Jake went up to take off his glasses (Yes Yugi wearing glasses so what!) and put him to bed. **

**"Good night Yugi, Even though we fight all the time I still love you," said Jake. **

**After that Jake and Grandpa went to bed **

**I know the ending stinks oh well I all I can think of right now Okay!!!!!!!!! **

Yugi: YOU MADE ME WEAR GLASSES!!!!!

me: Yeah so I wear glasses(Really it's true)

Yugi: True


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Gradation

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!! But I do own Faith and Sam!

You finally meet Sam in this chapter!

!!

A girl with long red hair with black and golden highlights, she had a black tee-shirt with Jeans. She had big green eyes like Yugi's

"Hey Sammie can you help me unpack the cards from the box?" asked her grandfather.

"Of course grandpa," she said with a little giggle.

They started and when Sam was saw this golden item that had an eye on it.

"Hey gramps what's this?"

"Oh nothing, Thank you for the help,"

"_I hate when they keep secrets from me!"_ Thought Sam.

!!

Sam sighed and left to go to her room, it was filled with duel monsters trophies, Cds and a computer on a desk. The walls was a light pink with posters of Happy Bunny (Do not own!).

--

"Teacher's don't get it! It's almost the last day of and there still giving us homework!" mutter Yugi.

Sam started playing her guitar

_Drew looks at me, (I DO NOT OWN!!)_

_I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I'm needing, _

_everything that we should be,  
I'll bet she's beautiful, _

_that girl he talks about,  
And she's got evrything _

_that I have to live without...  
Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so funny,  
But I can't even see anyone when he's with me,  
He says he's so in love, he's fin'lly got it right,_  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do..._

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause..._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do..._

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight..._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..._

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

_I wish your were mine Drew __" _thought Sam_.__** (Her crush) **_

Sam put down her gutiar and went downstaris to get a snake before she started her homework.

"Sammie! I'm home!!"

"I'm upstaires!!" yelled Sam from upstaires.

"Whatcha Doin?"

"Nothing, How much Homework do you have??"

"Not much, I still my projuct to do for gradation,"

"What song are you going to do?"

"Can't tell you Sam,"

"Please,"

Yugi left the room and started on his homework and then he went to his projuct, he went his camara and downlord the pictures of the senors and the staff.

Then the door knocked.

"Hey Yugi, Come on we're going shopping for the prom!" Yelled Tea.

"I'm coming!"

After an hour of shopping, Yugi picked out a black tux with a matching tie, Joey got a white tux with a yellow tie, Tristan got a gray tux with a pink tie and Tea got a pink dress that went to the floor and yellow high heels.

"Bye Guys!"

"See you tomorrow Yuge!"

Yugi ran in the house/ game store with a bag with his tux in it.

"Hi Grandpa!" said Yugi running upstairs with his tux in it.

"Hello Yugi, how the mall?"

"Good, even though Tea kept dragging us into woman's section,"

"Oh well I always had to go shopping with your grandmother all the time when I was your age,"

#

Yugi went to his room to finish the project for gradation and his homework. Sam was in her room finishing the song she was working on (It's going be a different song). Grandpa was making dinner and Jake was somewhere.

#

"Hmm… It needs something but I don't know what!" Yugi said.

"OH!! I got it!! It needs a good song to it, but what?"

As if it was on cue Sam came in.

"Yuge just write the song!!"

"Good idea!"

Sam walked out and Yugi started working on the song:

_Four years you think for sure_** (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!!)**_  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having a duel,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends  
Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five  
Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Joey Wheeler, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having a duel,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same thing you did back then  
High school never ends  
High school never ends  
The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having a duel,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same great friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends  
High school never ends  
High school never ends  
Here we go again_

"Yeah I like it!"

Yugi went to record the song. Then he went downstairs to dinner where they had veggie burgers, frenchfries and a glass of milk. Then they went to bed!

#

Yeah sorry for taking forever on this!! Please don't ask me about Yugi recording the song in his house!!


End file.
